Pokemon Chaotix: Legends of Friendship
by ExDeltaShadowz
Summary: Chaotix Guild. That's the name four teens choose for their mismatched team. Join the adventures of Aurora, Flamex, Marcus and Yuna. But even as they traverse Ertenia, evil lurks around every corner. Will they stop Team Dynamic?
1. Prologue: Start Of A New Journey

Prologue

Disclaimer: The sky is not yellow, the grass? It ain't blue. I don't own Pokémon, and I never will too. Happy?

A/N: Err... Just wanted to say that, if you want to submit original characters, go ahead. I only have 5, minus the Gym leaders and Elite Four.

The story starts off in the Third Person, then switches to Yuna's point of view...

------------

"Yuna, get up! Come on, Yuna! Get up!" A boy with violet hair yelled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Just 5 more minutes, Archie... I'm tired..." Came the reply from Yuna, who was buried under her covers and trying to remain asleep.

"Yuna, I'll give you a Luxury Ball if you get up now!"Another boy, this time with garnet red hair, coaxed gently, holding up the afore mentioned item.

Immediately, Yuna shot out of bed, silver eyes wide open and ebony black hair ruffled. "I'm up! I'm up!" Grinning, the boy dropped the obsidian orb into her hands. "Thank you, Joshua!" She cheered happily, bolting for the bathroom. Archie glared at his elder brother. "How do you do it?" Joshua shrugged, stifling a yawn. "No idea. Now come on, we've got to get to breakfast."

(A/N: Yuna's POV from now on. She'll address the reader occasionally. Don't ask why.)

Today's the day. In just half an hour, I'll be searching for my very first Pokémon in the Starter Forest. Am I excited? You bet I am! Gripping my new Luxury ball in my hand, I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning, Mum. Morning, Dad." I chirped, bouncing to my place at the table. "Good morning, Yuna dear." My mother greeted. "Ready, Yuna?" my father asked, looking up from his copy of the Ertenia Daily. "You bet!" Smiling, I placed my Luxury Ball on the table and wolfed down a bowl of cereal. Then, my two elder brothers walked in through the door. Archie, in particular, was holding a Pokéball in his hand. "Hurry up, Yuna. I'll go through the basics of Pokémon battle one more time. Then you're on your own." I hurriedly gulped down a glass of Sitrus Berry juice and picked up my Luxury Ball. "Bring that Luxury Ball near your belt. It'll stay there. Trust me." Joshua added, biting into a piece of toast spread with Pecha Berry jam. I followed his advice, and with a 'click', it snapped into place. "Jeez ,Yuna! Hurry up! You're slow!" "Coming!"

In the next half an hour, Archie and I went over the basics of the Art of Battle and Pokémon Capture. "You sure you don't need Joshua or I to loan you a Pokémon? This is, after all, your first capture." He asked me worriedly as he escorted me to the edge of the forest where my first Pokémon awaited. "I'll be fine with this." I reassured him, gesturing to the empty Luxury Ball on my belt. "Well, in that case... Good luck, Yuna." Smiling confidently, I strode into the Starter Forest, the image of my two brothers imbedded in my mind.

"EEEEEEEEK! BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Screaming, I fled from a particularly menacing swarm of Beedrill. The angry Bee Pokémon buzzed as I made a sharp turn, avoiding them. "That was close. Phew." I panted, hiding behind a tree. "Got chased upon entry too?" a boy's voice asked weakly. I turned. Dear Celebi, please don't let it be a rival trainer looking for a fight... Phew! Standing before me was a boy with cobalt hair. He looked to be as experienced as I was, minus the part about two brothers who were Pokémon Champions. "Yeah. Name's Yuna, by the way." "Seth. You didn't happen to bring Insect Repellent, did you?" Seth asked quietly. "Nope. Luxury Ball's all I've got." I muttered darkly. Just great. Stuck in a forest filled with my greatest fear; bugs. "Looks like we'll have to look out for Beedrill and Combee." He groaned, shaking his head. Warily, I looked out from the safety of the tree. "Think they're gone." "Really?" I nodded. "Thank Rayquaza! I thought i would be stuck behind that tree for eternity!" Grinning a roguish grin, he stepped out from behind the tree. I saw that he had bright aquatic eyes.

"Oof! ... Hey, what's this?"

Having tripped over a weird yellow pot, I bent down and prised it out of the ground. Seth took it and brushed off the dirt on it. "Heh. Yuna, congratulations. What we have here, is a pot of rare Combee Honey, guaranteed to lure out even the rarest Pokémon." Smirking, he passed it back to me. What?! Such a small pot can do _that_? Not believing him, I opened the pot and sniffed.

"Whoa, you're right! Any Pokémon would be attracted to a scent as strong as this!"

I quickly screwed the lid back on before anymore Pokémon assaulted us.

The two of us walked together, keeping a look out for any Combee or Beedrill out to get us until we came to a spilt in the forest path. Seth claimed that the Pokémon he was looking for lay on the left lane. I decided to follow where luck took me and go with the right path. ... Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Joshua...

Seth stepped into the shaded left lane with a confident look on his face. Minutes after he had disappeared from sight, a loud shriek could be heard. Whether with excitement or fear, I didn't want to know. Hurriedly, I ran down the path on the right. Another scream echoed out from the path. I think I shuddered.

Turns out that the path I took was brighter, with more sunlight reaching through the branches. It was a lot more peaceful, too. Humming quietly, I strolled on, keeping an eye out for any Pokémon. ... Okay, wait a minute. What in the world is a Magikarp doing on **dry land**? Sighing, I scooped the weakly flopping Pokémon up and placed it back where it belonged; in a nearby pool. "Don't flop out again, okay?" I chided it gently before heading deeper into the forest.

Without warning, a ball of creamy brown fur burst out of the bushes and hid behind me. "What in Celebi's name-?!" Before I had a chance to react, a pack of Mightyena burst out of the bushes. The gears in my brain whirled into action as everything clicked into place. The Mightyena growled. "I get it. You've been bullying the Pokémon in this forest, haven't you?" The Mightyena that seemed to be the leader looked at me, bored. Plan Alpha: Deception time! "Well, I have a Fighting-type Pokémon with me, and I'm not afraid to let her out!" I tried to make my tone menacing and threatening. Obviously, I failed. The lead Mightyena threw a defiant smirk at me. He clearly didn't believe me. Time for Plan B: Wing it!

"You've got 5 seconds to bail. 5." My hand inched towards my empty Luxury Ball. "4." I grabbed it. "3." Slowly, I brought it in front of me. "2." I was about to release air when the Mightyena changed their minds. The turned and fled. "Ha! Cowards!" I yelled.

Turning around, I bent down and smiled at the cowering ball of fur behind me. "Don't worry, they're gone. You'll be okay now." I touched the Pokémon, who yelped and struggled away. "Ee!" It was only then that I realised that the helpless and wounded Pokémon was an Eevee. But... What was an Eevee doing away from its colony? Was it a scout or an outcast? Shaking my head, I clipped my Luxury Ball back onto my belt before slowly walking nearer to the Eevee. There was an open wound on its back. "No wonder you were scared of me!" I exclaimed, looking around desperately for a Berry Tree. I hated Death, and seeing somebody or something die of infection right in front of your eyes was _way_ too much for an innocent 13 year old. I finally caught sight of a Sitrus Tree. Funny, those normally don't grow here. Oh, who cares? I ran up to the tree, tripping over a small rock as I did so. "Ow..." Wincing, I pulled myself off the ground and plucked a Berry from the tree. I walked back over to the Eevee and placed it on the ground. "You'll be okay after eating this." I told it before walking off and humming a happy tune.

_Sometime later..._

"Okay, what's going on here? This place is supposed to be OVERCROWDED with Pokémon!"

It had been a good 15 minutes since I had left the clearing and not a single Pokémon had appeared. Not even a stupid Beedrill. "What in Celebi's name is happening?!" I screamed at the sky, as if it knew. Little did I know, a certain Pokémon from before was stalking me, and handing out free death glares to any Pokémon in my path. "WHERE ARE ALL THE POKÉMON HERE!?"

"Ee."

Oh HELL no. Slowly, I turned around. "It's you! What are you doing here?" I gaped, falling to my knees. Sitting innocently before me was the Eevee I gave that Berry to. What in Ertenia was it doing here? Mewing, the Eevee pawed at my Luxury Ball. "But that's for my starter! What do you want with it?" I asked, taking the Luxury Ball off my belt and placing it on the ground. The Eevee immediately pushed the white button and was sucked into the ball.

"... **WHAT**!?"

Sometime later, I managed to get over the shock of catching an Eevee unintentionally and decided to get over it. Eevee was now out of its ball and experiencing 50 Questions.

"Are you a female?"

Eevee shook his head and showed signs of protest. "You're a male. Got it. Now, you don't have a name... Kazuki sound fine to you?" The newly named Kazuki nodded happily. "Alright then! Let's go, and get out of here before we're assaulted by Beedrill." I grinned, and we started walking. Along the way, we met Seth again. He looked very miffed, his hair was ruffled and there were scratches on his arms. "Yuna, didn't you hear me yell?" he asked, clearly irritated. "... Yell? What yell? I didn't hear anything at all." I lied, blinking innocently. "... Right. Oh well, what did you- Is that an Eevee?!" Kazuki growled at him. "Kazuki, he's a friend." I soothed, petting his head. Kazuki nodded, but kept his distance. Looks like he had a bad experience with humans before. Oh well.

"So... what did you get?"

Seth's roguish grin grew wider. He picked a ball off his belt and threw it. There was a bright flash of white light that ebbed away to reveal a monkey with orange fur that proceeded to dance around Kazuki. My eye twitched. "You got a Chimchar. With a Sassy nature." I muttered. Seth smiled sheepishly. "I prefer offence over defence, and Fire types are cool... But this Chimchar's the only Pokémon I can find..." Sighing, I shook my head. "So what's the Chimchar's name?" I asked, praying that he wasn't called 'Char'. "His name's Chiyumi."

Cue facefault.

Does anyone out there think Chiyumi is even worse than Char besides me? Nobody? Oh, good! I saw a few hands up!

"What possessed you to call a MALE Chimchar that?"

"... I'm not exactly sure."

Kazuki recoiled, and backed away from Chiyumi. Shaking my head again, I bade Seth goodbye, promising him a battle when we next met, and set off for the exit. For home.

The sun had been shining high in the sky when Kazuki and I made it out. Looking back, I told myself to bring Kazuki back here for a visit someday. Then I heard my brothers cheer. "C'mon, Yuna! Time for the farewell party!" Oh well.

(A/N: Warning, randomness ahead. No idea what came over me when I wrote this part.)

"GOOD LUCK!"  
"OW! DON"T YELL!"

My two brothers yelled in my ears and I screamed back. We all staggered away, wincing. My dad walked past, mumbling something like 'troublesome' with his hands filled with trays of food. My mum was yelling at him. Yup, just another typical day at the Shadow household. Don't be surprised, this really happens all the time. I'm serious.

_Later that night..._

Yawning sleepily, I climbed into my soft bed and Kazuki jumped up next to me. I lay back with my eyes wide open, knowing that this would be the last time I would sleep in my soft bed for a while. "Heh... this is it, Kazuki. Tomorrow, our adventure begins..."

I fell into a dreamless slumber...

------------

That's the prologue. Long, isn't it? Chiyumi the Chimchar is my friends'. I pretty much had the same reaction as Yuna when he told me Chiyumi's a male. I looked like this: OO

Chapter Preview

Chapter 1

Two Friends.

In the next chapter, Yuna gains two new friends and travelling partners, and gets her bike roasted. What chaotic adventures await her?

Yuna: MY BIKE!

???: ... I'm sorry...

Stay tuned!


	2. Two Friends

Chapter 1 – Two Friends

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Fine! Hmm... Let's see how to phrase it... Okay! Got it! I don't own Pokémon or D-Gray.Man. You'll see why.

A/N: Written by an extremely bored authoress in need of a good muse.

Lyuna: Hey!

Oh yeah. That's my muse. -.-"

On to the story!

---------

I awoke at the break of dawn. Kazuki lay curled up at the foot of my bed. Nudging him awake, I yawned good morning. Kazuki mewed in response. Stretching and yawning, I climbed out of bed and hit the shower. Then I grabbed my ready-packed bag and Kazuki's Luxury Ball before running down for breakfast.

All through breakfast, the two of us received either advice or wishes of luck. My father instructed me to remember the defence tactics, my mother about the technique of catching, Joshua about going on offence and Archie? He remained silent for a while before smiling warmly, and saying, "Do whatever you want to, Yuna. Just... Make us proud." Tears couldn't help but well up in my eyes. Kazuki nudged me gently with his head. "... Thank you, everybody... Thank you..." I choked out, managing to wipe away the most of my tears. Kazuki nudged me again, as if he was trying to tell me not to cry. Smiling through my tears, I petted his head.

After breakfast, I had slung my bag across my shoulders, recalled Kazuki and was about to mount my bike when suddenly...

"Ne, Yu-chan! Wait!"

My eye twitched as I turned around. 'Damn it, I told him not to call me that..." Sure enough, it was my neighbour, Seiji. He was a cosplayer, and loved dressing like Lavi from D-Gray.Man. He also took great pleasure in nicknaming me after Kanda. "Seiji, cut it out! I told you not to call me that!" I growled irritably. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Just... here, take this." Saying so, the redhead thrust something that looked remarkably like a watch into my hand. My eyes widened. No way, it couldn't be... "Seiji, this is a Pokétch! They're only manufactured in Sinnoh! Where did you get this?" I gasped, looking at the watch. "You've forgotten my cousin Natasha, haven't you? I wrote a letter to ask her for this. I couldn't give it to you at the party since David was hounding you. Natasha's filled out almost all the applications, so... Just think of it as a parting gift, alright?" Seiji walked off, then paused midstep. "I almost forgot! Natasha sends Joshua her regards! Tell him that!" he yelled before breaking into a jog. Smiling, I strapped the Pokétch on and yelled Seiji's message to Joshua. It was funny to see his face turn pink. Then I really mounted my bike. And then I was off on my journey.

Well, not quite. I mean, sure, the trip to the next town, the village of Ray, was uneventful. But in the town itself, I met a girl who would, in due course, become my best friend as well as one of the world's greatest travelling partners...

"Kazuki? Come on Kazuki, stop fooling around! Where are you? Kazuki?"

Guiding my bike through the village's crowded streets, I called for Kazuki, who had dashed off into the crowd once I had let him out of his ball. What a great start to my journey. Losing my starter Pokémon. I found him by the fountain, playing with another Eevee, with a girl around my age watching quietly over them. "Kazuki! That's where you are!" I exclaimed, relieved. Kazuki looked up from his game and mewed happily. "I was worried sick! Don't ever do that again!" I chided. Kazuki had the decency to mew sorry, his ears drooping. "Oh, are you the owner of this Eevee? I was starting to wonder if it was a wild one." The girl said demurely. Her hazel hair was tied behind her and her lavender eyes had a mischievous gleam to them. "Thank you so much for looking after Kazuki! I don't know what I'd do if I lost him! I'm Yuna, Yuna Shadow. I'm from Emblem Town." It all came out in a rush. Real smooth, Yuna. "I'm Aurora Summers. This is my Eevee, Koyuki. We come from Aura Town. And no, I wasn't named after my hometown. My real name is supposed to be Yuki. But that means snow, way too cliché for me." Aurora grinned mischievously. "Hey, at least your name didn't come from a name generator. Mine did. No lie." I groaned. Kazuki and Koyuki began mewling with laughter. Cheeky Eevees.

And so, our friendship began. I soon learnt that Aurora was on the path of the Co-ordinator and a loyal friend. She was also a mischievous girl at the best of times. And what about the other friend I made? Ugh… Let's just say that wasn't the best of first impressions…

Aurora had decided to join me on my journey and recalling our Pokémon, we set off down the route to the next town, Aurora skating and me on my bike. Having just gotten through a patch of particularly thick grass, I looked down and realised that my shoelace had 'magically' untied itself. "Aurora, hang on a minute! My shoelace's come undone!" I hollered to my friend, dismounting my bike and wheeling it to the side of the path. Grumbling, Aurora skidded to a stop several metres in front of me. "I heard that!" I warned, bending down to tie my shoelace firmly. Suddenly, two sharp voices cut through the air.

"No, Fla! Don't-"

"CyndaQUIIIIL!"

Stumbling back a few steps, I watched in horror as a jet of dark red flames engulfed my bike, reducing it to a crisp. "My… My bike!" I gasped. Shock turned to horror. Horror turned to anger. Anger turned to raging fury. It took me five months of savings, errands and odd jobs to get that bike. Now that darn pyromaniac is going to pay. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT IDIOT!" I roared, standing up angrily. "H-hey, Yuna, calm down! It's only a bike..." Aurora exclaimed, trying to calm me down. "Aurora, that was not just **A **bike. That was a bike that took me five months to save up for. It cost me $100000. So I don't care. Mr. Pyromaniac is going to _**pay**_." I seethed, storming over to the offending almond-haired boy and his Cyndaquil. I tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey, you! I think your Cyndaquil just incinerated my bike."

"A-ah! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean for that to happen! I'm so sorry!"

I was about to tell the guy off when I caught sight of his eyes. They struck a chord of memory as they shone their molten gold. Where had I seen those eyes before? "Well, you still have to pay! Do you have any idea how much that bike cost me?" I yelled, although I wasn't as angry. "I'm s-sorry. I'm sure that bicycle was very expensive, but I only have the $3000 that I started my journey with." He stuttered meekly. "You could travel with us for a while, at least until you have enough money to pay for Yuna's wrecked bike." Aurora - who had caught up to us while I was busy being angry – suggested, holding on to her skateboard. The poor boy looked very, very shocked. "Good idea, Aura! So, what's your name?" I grinned at Aurora and directed the last part at the anonymous boy. "Eh? ... Oh. I'm Marcus Gale. But my friends call me Mars for some reason." Marcus stated. He looked somewhat relieved. I couldn't blame him. "Call me Yuna. The full name's Yuna Shadow. I have other nicknames but I'm not telling ALL of them." Especially when most of them are ones I don't like. Like 'Yu-chan' for instance.

"I'm Aurora Summers. You've just heard my nickname."

Aurora added. Poor Marcus. He had no idea what he was in for.

And that's how I gained two travelling partners and good friends. As the days passed, our bond grew stronger and stronger. Marcus managed to raise the desired number of Poké by challenging trainers who were waiting for battles along the road. We quickly learnt that Fla, his Cyndaquil, was not very good at controlling his fire power. We told him that he was free to go but he decided to join us in our travels anyway. And at Karia City, we met Flamex and guess what? We saw Aurora _blush _for the first time!

---------

Whew! Out of my system! -.-" Although I don't think that anybody actually reads this... Ah, who cares?

Lyuna: Maybe nobody **does** read it.

Gee, thanks for deflating my minute ego, Lyuna! .

And yes, I did get Yuna's name from a name generator. Just goes to show my lack of creativity when it comes to names.

Chapter Preview

Chapter 2

Aurora's Love

(To Aurora: Please please please don't kill me.)

Our heroes reach Karia City and Aurora falls in love! A new member, Flamex, fights at his first successful gym battle before he joins the guild! How much more chaos can this story contain?


End file.
